Save the last dance hp style
by Evan Black
Summary: Hermione's daughter went to a regular school. But then she goes to hogwarts but in the futer. So she meets Ron's son and daughter. and Harry's Son. The thing what hapend was after the trio graduated, they split up. Now Josette dances her heart out and try
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's daughter was New at Hogwarts. She used to go to a regular school but her magic was showing up Josette couldn't help it. " Hi my name is Jason, what brings you here?" He said. " Oh I was just looking for my class," Josette said.' " Oh what is it?" He said, " Maybe I can help you." " Oh with the teacher Ms.Mcgonagal." She said. " Um Sorry to let you know but I have never heard of Ms.Mcgonagal. You have it wrong. It is bye the name Professor, Hi my name is Ron Jr." The smart mouth said. " Um Hi," Josette said. " Do you want to know what your classes are?" Jason said. " Um sure if it okay with you." She said " Oh you're in my class," Jason said. Then a red headed girl giving people looks who looked at her funny came to Josette. " I'm sorry I haven't met you." The girl said " Oh I am Josette Granger." Josette said " Never heard of you, are you a witch?" She said. " Yes I am. I am new here." She said " Oh hi my name is Ren," She said " That's a nice way to say hi Ren," Ron said. " Well just shut up," She said stubbornly. Josette laughed a bit. " Come on I'll show you your classes," Ron said. " Thanks," She said " Don't mind my sister she get crazy at times," Ron said again. " Oh okay. Oh Yeah Here is my last name. Weasley." He said. Then Josette gasped think my mom almost married a guy with that last name, or was it Wally? Yah never mind," Josette said. " Okay oh Jason's full name is Jason James Potter," He said. "Oh my god! You mean related to James potter?" She said " Yah, I guess I have gotten used to it," Ron said. " Yah well I guess that it is a little old," She said. " So you aren't British?" He asked. " Well I just got used to my ascent. I kind of like it," Josette said " So you like rap?" He said. " A little," she said Then she looked at people dancing jazz. It's just a little Jazz, you interested? Can you sign up? Because if I get someone to sign on I get a bonus," Ron said. " Okay I used to take ballet and hip hop so Jazz can't be half bad. " " Okay I'll sign you up after class. Oh yah. How do you spell Josette?" He asked. " J-o-s-e-t-t-e. " She spelled out. " Thanks," He said. " Come on we are late for class." He said. " Follow me," and he Ran all the way down the hall. Then they went into class with Ren and Jason just looking at them. " Um Good morning everyone today we will be learning how to levitate books," He said as he whispered to Josette to go sit down so he took the blame when Mcgonagal came in. " Okay now do a levitate" he said Then Mcgonagal came In. " Mr. Weasley, That's two weeks detention," She said Everyone laughed. " Now take a seat," She said again Then she started teaching class. ***  
  
" Hey Ren," Can you tell Ron I said thanks. I can't find him anywhere," She said. " You joining dance class?" Ren asked. " Yah why?" Josette asked back " Well let me see your moves?" Ren said. " Okay, she said as she took off her robe and pointed her wand and it turned into a boom box. Then she did an amazing hip hop and ballet dance. " Wow, you just might work," Ren said. Then Jason came. " Um hi Jason," Ren said. " Hi Ren, Josette." He said. " So who are you taking to the Yule ball? Ren?" Jason asked her. " No one why are you asking me out," She said " Yah," he said " Okay but it is only for older people," She said. " You guys, have you ever herd of polyjuice?" Josette " Yah," Ren said. ' Yah buts it forbidden," she said again " Oh well we will just change into it. Nobody will know." He said " Yah sure okay," Ren said. " Good, Have a good time. I will go look for the ingredients," Josette said. " Too bad you have to go to dance class," Ron said. She screamed. " You scared me. Thanks, " Josette said sarcastically. " Well lets go. He said. " Okay ," She said " Wait for me !" Ren said. "Okay Ron wait,"Josette said. Then they went to dance class. " Um Ron, you go to Dance class?" Josette asked. "No! Why do you think so? I Just vonlenteer. I Get credit,"Ron said " Yah he just says that," Ren said They both giggled. Then Josette went to the front. " Um excuse me, can I please sign in," Josette said " Yah sure," The person said. Then Ron took over the front. " Okay Josette ," Ron said. "Thanks," She said. " okay you are all signed in. That will be on Nut please,"Ron said. " Hmm.. You aren't the please type. ," She laughed as she gave him one. " Thanks now go to this room the next concert will be next month," He said " If you saw a different job will you do it?" Josette asked jokely. " In a heartbeat," He said back. ( a joke) "Okay thanks Ron, bye." She said . " Okay, bye," Ron said 


	2. Curious

" Hey, Ron!" Josette asked " What?" Ron saked " Oh I have a question, when is the duel between  
  
You and your sister" Josette asked " Oh why?" Ron said " Because I wanted to know if you could cancel it.. I need to call your dad," She said really serious. "Why he doesn't even know you," ron said " Oh he will know me," She said "Okay I will go tell the DADA teacher," Ron said. " And this better be worth it. You know if it is like a little thing then I am not speaking to you," Ron said " Okay just tell me because I need you there with me," She said again, "Okay it is in 15 minutes why cant we call him right know?" he asked. " because I think it will take more then you think it will," She said back to him " Okay let me go cancel it. Then she waved her wand and then it was a message to the DADA teacher," *** "Okay lets call your dad," She said Then Jason walked bye. " Hey why did you cancel?" He saked " Oh some emergency for Josette," Ron said "She needs to call my dad I dunno why," He said " um okay that's just weird," Jason said. " Ron, is your dad divoced?" She asked " Yah why?" ron said Then she just grinned. "Jason What is you dads number?" She saked " Um why?" He said" Don't you guys think? I want to call him too," She said " Okay here it is," he said as he wrote it dom and gave it to her. " Thanks," She said " Are you trying to stalk them?" Ron asked " No I want t ask them a important thing," she said " Oh okay fine just dial," He said Then she called Ron. Ron's father. " Um Mr. Weasley?" She said " Um do I know you ?" He said " I am one of your sons friends. Can I ask you something?" she saked " You just did," he sid " Wait can I ask you 2?" she asked " Okay speak," he said. " Um do you know Hermione Granger?" She said " Um. Oh Wow! I knew her when I was about your age,"He said " Hi, I am your step daughter," She said. Then she herd a gasp on the phone. " Josette? Are you crazy?" Ron said. " No I am waiting for answers of my questions." " Um What did you call me for?" He said " Can you come here?" She said " Um Okay hold on," He said. Then He appeared There. " Um Hi Mr. Weasley, what happened between you and my mom?" She asked. " Well to tell you, We did something crazy and got married in our seventh year, and then she had after we graduated but we split up after that," He said " Then you are my Dad?" She asked. " Um Yes.." He said "Dad you did something rally crazy I mean you should of kept her," Ron said. " Oh Hi Jason,"He said trying to change the subject. " Dad Don't change the subject again," Ron said. " Wheres Ren?" He said "Oh in dance class. Since we cancel the duel I told you about she is practicing for the concert." Ron said " Well Josette, After you, she had the twins. You mother wanted you so I took them,"Ron said. "And what happened after Graduation?" Josette asked " Well Herm went to a nice job and I went to Ireland To look for a good job and we owled eatchother everdy and then the letters stoped coming. I thought she net someone else. " Hold on I gotta do something." Josette said Then she called her mom. And Hermione poofed in next to her. Then she saw Ron and Gasped. 


End file.
